Mr Jealousy
by winter lodge
Summary: Kyon dilanda api cemburu gara- gara Itsuki deket- deket Yuki. My first Suzumiya Haruhi fic.. RnR?


Saya nggak ngerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Minna-san.

ARGH! Mendadak otakku diracuni KyonYuki! *jedukin kepala ke kasur* Padahal saya udah bersumpah akan setia pada KyonHaruhi dan ItsukiYuki! *ganti jedotin kepala ke sofa* Ini gara- gara AMV-AMV KyonYuki yang iseng saya download pas lagi nyari AMV KyonHaruhi di Yutub, plus juga hints KyonYuki di novel Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu jilid 4, yang Yuki-nya error itu loh, mendadak nyiptain dunia baru yang normal, dimana disitu Yuki Nagato jadi gadis biasa yang AMAT CUTE SEKALI XDXDXDXD –plak- Meskipun kentara banget kangennya Kyon sama Haruhi, tapi Kyon gak kalah kangen sama Yuki dan- dan-dan memang banyak banget hints KyonYukinya! Haruhi, ampuni sayaaaa *sembahsujud*

Yasudlah, mumpung Haruhi belum menyadari perselingkuhan (?) saya, saya persembahkan fict pertama saya di fandom Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu! Enjoy read.

.

**Mr. Jealousy**

A KyonYuki Humor/Romance fic with some hints of KyonHaruhi and ItsukiYuki

"_Cemburu? Biarkan saja. Itu artinya kamu masih sayang padaku."_

OOC, Gaje, Garing Amburadul stadium akut. Some rude words.

Suzumiya Haruhi Series ©Nagaru Tanigawa and Noiji Itoh

.

(Kyon's POV, as always in the original novel)

Bagi siswa SMA North, tentu aja ada neraka dunia yang selalu dilewatin tiap pagi sebelum beranjak ke neraka yang sesungguhnya, yakni tanjakan yang menguras tenaga miniatur Gunung Everest. Ngeliatnya aja mental drop. Dan anehnya aja Okabe masih sering nyiksa anak- anak dengan lari naik- turun tanjakan ini. Kalo mau ya gue saranin sih mending si bapak sendiri yang lari, dijamin tuh betis kering.

Ups, sori gue lupa ngenalin diri. Nama gue… yahh, berhubung authornya juga belom tau nama asli gue, jadi dia bakal pake nama yang dipake di novel asli mahakarya Tanigawa sensei, nama mahakarya bibi gue dan dipublikasikan secara sepihak sama ade semprul gue, Kyon.

Kyon.

Kurang norak apa sih tuh nama?

Hmm, tapi kalo yang manggil cewek itu sih, kayaknya gue bakal fine- fine aja. Hehehe. Mau tau siapa cewek yang gue sebut- sebut itu? Sini gue kenalin, asal lu janji jangan gaet cewek mungil nan imoedt itu. Noh, ceweknya udah nungguin gue di depan gerbang. Asoi, kurang bahagia apa sih gue. Pagi- pagi dateng udah disambut sama cewek gue di depan gerbang. Pulang sekolah juga pasti ngumpul, lagi. Ahh indahnya dunia diatas tanjakan laknat tadi diluar pelajaran- pelajaran kejam sekolah.

"Ohayo, Kyon-kun."

Kyon- kun? Amboi, idung gue jadi ngambang nih. Entah kenapa cuma panggilan Kyon dari dia yang bikin gue betah. Jangan harap mendengar suara yang lembut merdu mendayu- dayu kayak radio baru beli, tapi sapaan SANGAT DATAR itu udah bikin gue bahagia banget huehueheu.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan. Manis kayak biasa."

Gombal dikit dong, namanya juga cowok. Tapi mau ngegombal segila apapun nggak ngepek buat cewek mungil berambut pendek itu. Sebodo amat, yang penting dia tau gue masih sayang dia. Hah? Gue macarin patung porselen? Enak aja. Yuki-chan gue bukan patung porselen.

Tapi dia alien!

Serangan jantung kan lu?

.

"Yuki- chan, gimana kalau hari ini kita bolos dari pertemuan SOS Brigade?"

Dia ngangkat kepala- yah, dia lagi baca buku yang tebelnya ngalahin kamus bahasa Inggrisnya John Echols- buat ngeliat gue, dan dia ngeliat gue seolah gue baru bilang gue mau ngasih anoa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dia –yang sebenernya gue gak tahu kapan. Jangan salahin gue, toh dia alien. Tuh kan, kenapa pada serangan jantung sih? Belom pernah baca Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu lu?

"Suzumiya-san bisa marah."

"Sekali doang, bolosnya sama gue. Gue mau ngajak lu makan…"

"Kita bisa makan di ruangan klub."

Yaelah, makan di ruangan klub? Lu mau bikin tiga begajul yang laen jadi kambing congek dan beberapa saat setelah itu gue dijadiin kambing guling sama Haruhi?

"Ajak saja yang lain makan."

Lha? Unsur keromantisannya mana? Kalo kita cuma BERDUA aja gimana?

"Suzumiya-san bisa menemukan kita jika dia mau. Jadi percuma saja bolos."

Aduh. Ga usah sok formal sama Haruhi dong sayaaaangg. Gue tau cewek dewa itu udah pernah bikin lu stress. Dan elu masih aja sopan sama dia. Kalo gue jadi elu, udah gue ganti nama panggilannya jadi 'nyet' sayangnya aja cewek yang satu ini kayaknya emang diprogram biar gak jadi alien kurang ajar.

Yeh, masih belum percaya aja pacar gue alien.

Kenalin! Nih, Yuki Nagato. A Human Interface Artificial Life alias manusia buatan alias alien. Kurang bukti, liat aja mukanya yang cute itu tapi ga ada ekspresi. Ga ada emosi. Dataaar sedatar papan. Asalnya dia pake kacamata sih, tapi jujur dia lebih manis gak pake kacamata. Toh, pake gak pake kacamata efeknya sama aja buat dia, gak ngaruh apa- apa. Liat juga kemampuan baca sama ngetiknya yang secepat kilat kebelet pipis. Masih ada yang mikir dia manusia biasa? Gue pernah ditodong pisau ama alien psycho yang namanya Ryoko Asakura, dan dia nangkis todongan itu hanya dengan tangan kosong sodara sodara. Tangannya jelas berdarah- darah tapi dia bisa bikin tangannya langsung sembuh.

Eh? Lu nanya kenapa gue macarin alien?

Ya kalau udah suka, mau digimanain lagi coba. Toh dianya juga mau, hehe. Lumayan, kalo jadi pacarnya Yuki-chan, seenggaknya kita bisa denger dia ngomong lebih dari satu kalimat. Hehehehe. Yuki-chan cute sih, kayak boneka kucing. Gak kalah imut sama Asahina-san yang moe dan Haruhi yang well, emang good-looking. Coba aja dia senyum, pasti gue udah lope- lope kayak fangirl ketemu idolanya.

"Eh, ada Kyon-san dan Nagato-san di sini ternyata."

Yeh, suara yang paling ga mau gue denger sekarang tuh.

Itsuki Koizumi. Anak pindahan baru, kelas 1-9, anggota SOS Brigade, dan juga seorang esper ganteng. Dulu gue pernah bersumpah, kalo gue punya pacar gak bakal gue kenalin sama Koizumi saking gantengnya tu bocah, tapi kayaknya janji itu gugur begitu saja diterpa hujan badai kenyataan kalau sebenernya pacar gue sama esper ganteng itu udah kenal karena sesama anggota klub gila SOS Brigade.

"Oi." Gue nyapa dengan ga niat. Dia cuma senyum geje.

"Kencan di perpustakaan, Kyon-san?" oh, arti senyum itu ngeledek tuh.

"Nggak, cuma kebetulan ketemu aja." Gue gak boong, tadi kelas gue, kelas 1-5 disuruh nyari bahan di perpus, dan kebetulan kelasnya Yuki-chan juga lagi di perpus. Eh gue malah kebablasan ampe jam istirahat belum balik kelas. Abis ada Yuki-chan. Eh tapi sekarang ni begajul atu malah ngikut- ngikut. Halaaah, bikin kekhidmatan gue berduaan ama Yuki-chan keganggu aja nih anak.

Eh, jangan salah. Sebenernya gue fine- fine aja sama Koizumi kalo dia gak GATEL ama CEWEK GUE!

Gue akuin Koizumi ama Yuki-chan emang deket. Koizumi yang ramah dan murah senyum itu sering banget ngebantu Yuki-chan yang rada labil. Nah, itu yang bikin gue kurang suka ama Koizumi. Bukan apa-apa sih, sering banget dia nunjukin kalau dia deket sama Yuki-chan di depan GUE, KYON, PACARNYA YUKI NAGATO.

Dan sekarang dia duduk PAS nyebelahin Yuki-chan. Minta disiram bensin tuh bocah.

"Baca apa, Nagato-san?"

Tanpa suara, Yuki-chan menunjuk bukunya. Kalo Taniguchi yang nanya, dia pasti rela nunggu berlama- lama sampai keluar suara dari mulut Yuki-chan. Cewek level A yang dia kecengin gitu loh. Peringkat 2 lagi. Begitu tau gue berhasil macarin dia, Taniguchi langsung down dan ga mau ngomong sama gue selama 3 hari. Rasain, siapa suruh pamer pacar orang Kouyuen tempo hari.

"Eh, maaf ya aku duduk menyebelahimu ya, Nagato-san."

Yuki-chan cuma mengangguk. Oi, kayaknya kamu salah orang tuh. Kenapa lu nggak minta izin ke gue, yah? Menahan rasa bete yang berkecamuk, gue remes kertas ulangan yang kebetulan nilainya jeblok sambil menganggap kertas itu Koizumi. Mampus, lecek lu! Lecek luuuu!

Oh, oke, itu cuma imajinajis liar gue aja yang udah kesel sama tingkah Koizumi. Setahu gue, kita gak backstreet deh! Koizumi, Asahina- san, sama Haruhi udah tahu soal gue dan Yuki-chan. Maaf bang esper yang terhormat, bisa lebih hargain perasaan gue yang lu obral seribu tiga nggaaak?

"KYOOOOOON!"

Aduh. Gue tahu persis suara yang kencengnya ngalahin mikrofon bagian informasi di department store itu punya siapa. Haruhi Suzumiya lah. Masa suara Asahina-san. Kampret, kenapa tuh bocah selalu nyariin gue di waktu yang tidak tepat sih? Kalo ada alat yang bisa bikin gue tidak terlihat atau apalah, gue dengan senang hati beli tuh alat.

BRAK!

Aduh non, udah tahu ini perpustakaan main banting pintu aja.

"Kyon! Gue nyariin elu di seantero kelas, lu nggak ada!" cibir Haruhi sambil berkacak pinggang seolah dia Ratu (Tega) Sejagat.

"Ya iyalah ga ada orang gue dati tadi di sini." gumam gue ngarang. Kecuali kalo gue penjelajah waktu kayak Asahina-san, gue bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus. Hei, gue jadi punya ide bagus. Gimana kalo gue yang di masa depan balik di masa sekarang terus ngumpul SOS Brigade sama ni cewek dewa dan gue yang disini tetep di perpustakaan bareng Yuki-chan. NGGAK bareng KOIZUMI.

"Sekarang ikut gue, gue ada kerjaan buat lu!"

Mau sampai kapan sih ni anak nganggep gue sebagai jongosnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Haruhi langsung narik gue keluar perpustakaan dan nyeret gue ke ruangan Klub Sastra yang secara paksa udah diambil alih jadi ruangan SOS Brigade, ninggalin YUKI-CHAN gue dan KOIZUMI di perpus.

Duh gusti.

.

Akhirnya segala bentuk penyiksaan di SOS Brigade berakhir sudah ditandai dengan teriakan lantang Haruhi yang menyatakan kalau dia mau pulang. Ya udah pulang aja sana, emang gue peduli. Yang gue peduliin kalo Yuki-chan mau pulang.

"Yuki-chan mau pulang?"

Dia ngangkat kepala, natap gue pake mata obsidiannya yang bening banget. Terus ngangguk.

"Yuk bareng gue."

Yuki-chan langsung nutup bukunya dan beresin perlengkapannya yang berserakan. Anak itu sebenernya gak jorok kayak Haruhi, tapi tadi ada suatu kejadian yang maksa dia ngeluarin barang- barangnya. Setelah dia selesai, dia langsung nyamperin gue di depan pintu dan pulang bareng gue.

Di perjalanan pulang,

"Kyon-kun."

"Apa?" Kaget juga denger dia nyapa gue duluan.

"Marah?"

"Sama?"

Dia menunjuk hidungnya. Ya ampun, alasan apa sih yang bikin dia mikir gue marah sama dia?

"Ngapain gue mesti marah sama elu… elu gak salah apa-apa sama gue!"

"Lalu Koizumi-san?"

Gue diem. Kalo gue bilang yang sejujurnya kalau gue pengen banget ngulitin esper itu idup-idup, jangan- jangan gue bisa diputusin.

"Nggak ah. Ngapain gue marah."

"Wajahmu bilang begitu."

"Nggak kok, gue gak marah! Suer, ngapain gue mesti marah sama kalian?"

Yuki-chan diam. Tiba- tiba HP gue getar, dan pas gue liat ada SMS.

_From: Koizumi Itsuki_

_Aku cuma_ _mau bantuin Nagato-san ngomong, Kyon-san. Sebenernya Nagato-san tahu kalau Kyon-san cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Nagato-san. Cuma dia nggak yakin dengan perasaannya itu apakah Kyon-san betul-betul cemburu atau tidak. Soalnya, dia sendiri juga cemburu ngelihat Suzumiya-san dekat sama Kyon-san, apalagi kalau Suzumiya-san udah narik- narik tangan Kyon-san. Dia cemburu, tapi dia gak bisa ngekspresiinnya. Gak kayak Kyon-san._

Gue melongo. Pas gue ngeliat ke Yuki-chan, ternyata dia juga lagi ngeliat gue seakan dia bisa liat isi SMS Koizumi.

"Hoo, elu cemburu sama Haruhi?"

Yuki-chan memalingkan kepala. "Sendirinya juga."

Gue garuk- garuk kepala yang sebenernya gak gatel sih. Gue cemburu. Yuki-chan cemburu. Hehehe. Kebukti kita emang saling sayang ya, Yuki-chan.

"Gue janji deh gak bakal terlalu cemburuan lagi. Tapi kalo keterlaluan, ya gue bakal cemburu lah. Elu juga ya, kalo cemburu bilang aja langsung ke gue biar gue ngerti. Gue juga bakal bilang langsung ke elu."

Yuki-chan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sih tak apa- apa kalau kau cemburu, itu artinya kan kau masih sayang padaku."

Gue melongo. Satu, dia ngomong satu kalimat full. Dua, dia SENYUM. Ampun, kayaknya kejadian sekali seumur hidup deh Yuki-chan gue senyum. Manis banget senyumnya, meskipun cuma senyum kecil. Gue bales senyumnya, dan langsung gue gandeng tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ng."

"Sering- sering senyum ya?"

"Nggak janji."

.

"Koizumi- kun, kayaknya rencana kita sukses deh." Haruhi mengelap kaca teropongnya setelah mengintip Kyon dan Yuki lewat teropong itu. "Mereka udah baikan."

Koizumi tersenyum. "Baguslah. … kalau boleh tanya, kenapa Suzumiya-san membantu mereka, bukannya Suzumiya-san sendiri juga cemburu?"

Wajah Haruhi sontak memerah. "Biarin! Kalo ngebantu orang kan, gak boleh pilih- pilih! Kayak Koizumi-kun juga nggak cemburu aja sih!"

Koizumi melebarkan senyumnya. "Melihat mereka bahagia aku juga senang, kok. Aduh, setelah ini berarti aku nggak boleh dekat- dekat Nagato-san lagi dong. Aku jadi patah hati, deh."

***Owari***

Hee, abal lagi, abal lagi… *nyengir watados* Maaf nih, banyak banget rude words yang dipake Kyon, yah maklumin lah toh lagi dibakar api cemburu, wkwkwkwk *dibakar Kyon* BTW, scene KyonYuki terakhir aku dapet inspirasi dari AMV KyonYuki yang lumayan bagus dan lagunya enak (tapi sayah gatau itu lagu siapa #bletak)

Yosh. RnR, neh? Thanks!


End file.
